


Overcooked

by accol



Category: True Blood
Genre: Biting, Bodily Fluids, Dream Sex, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, could be perceived as slightly dubcon due to blood-induced dreaming, topping from the bottom Sookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie has an intense dream after Bill's blood saves her in 3.08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcooked

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from _Missing Dreams_ , originally posted at ff.net. This story takes place entirely within Sookie's dream.

"Sookie."

"Sookie."

"Sookie."

The three of them surrounded her -- Bill, Alcide, and Eric -- temptingly just past arm's reach.  She almost laughed at the posturing they were doing, throwing each other some pretty nasty looks.  Just like the animals they were, trying to win the woman by having the biggest muscles.

Sookie laughed from behind her fingers at the strangeness of it all.  But she felt infinitely sexy and powerful standing there under the stars and bright moonlight, under their gazes.  They were arrayed in front of her like a potluck, and  _she_ was the one that got to choose.  Her skin prickled in excitement. 

"Y'all need to settle down. I'm not gonna be some trophy for the winner of your testosterone battle, so you can just cut it out and be nice."  Each of them was so different from the next.  It was like tryin' to decide what dessert to have first.  

"You  _know_ I can be nice," Eric purred as she turned to face him.

"I remember the blood dreams very well, thank you.  Now hush."  

Eric beamed, the prideful ass.  She knew she was dreaming now too.

"Yes, but, Sookie," Bill drawled, interrupting.  "I have shown you  _in person_  how good we are together."  He shot Eric and Alcide a look at the 'in person' comment, flexing his testosterone again.

Sookie couldn't help but roll her eyes.  But Bill was right.  Every inch of her knew what Bill could do, and her voice came out all breathy when she answered, "I remember, Bill."  The thought of his cool hands on her, maybe joined by another set or two, made her skin grow pink.  Pink and overheated more out of desire than modesty.

A low growl rose out of Alcide.

"So, what do you have to say? It's not nothing by the sound of it," Sookie said, turning to him with a smile.

"I'm everything they ain't, Sookie. Warm and breathing for two. Don't that sound better?"

It sounded very nice indeed.  "Hotter'n love in August," Sookie replied under her breath.  A shiver ran through her before she set her shoulders and leveled them all with a look.  "Are you three going play nicely?"  

Well, now.  That was bolder than usual.  Sookie smiled at herself.  All of them were trying to look stronger and more appealing than the next.  Dang foolish, really.  She wouldn't have had 'em here in her dream if she didn't want all of them.  Sookie ran a finger across their chests teasingly. Cool - cool - hot, even through their shirts.

"Well then, how do you suppose I should choose?"  Her body was screaming louder than her head, and it was making these propositions tumble out of her lips.  It felt good, like scratching a stubborn itch, to let this part of herself stretch and go free.

Alcide took the finger on his chest as the invitation it was, and moved in close.  Before he even touched her, Sookie could feel the heat radiating off his skin.  It was like laying in the sun.  Her eyes drifted closed and she felt for his Were mind. It was like how the sun shines red through a person's eyelids when they're laying out for a tan.  Alcide's warm hands crept under the hem of her tank top and ran around her waist. His thumbs were pushing her shirt up, revealing a band of skin to the night air.  His thumping heart made the space between their bodies pulse, and his hot exhales gently moved her hair like a tickle.  

Sookie realized with a sharp gasp that it was the blood, Eric's and Bill's, that was making her feel these things.  She bristled.  This was on the edge of spilling into something too good for anger about them taking liberties, though she probably would be furious about it later.  Rightfully so.  But for now she buried that down and raised her hands, putting her palms into the narrowing space between Alcide and herself.  She could swear she felt his warmth blooming out like a cushion, trying to envelop her.  His massive body, impressive from shoulders to toes, begged to have her reach out and touch. 

A faint glow surrounded her fingertips where they were splayed between them.  She stared, eyes focusing on the light emerging from her hands and then on Alcide's chest, wonderin' what would happen if she touched him.  

Alcide's fingers rose to caress the side of her breast beneath her shirt.  Her hands glowed fiercely when his thumb dared to draw across her nipple.  Sookie drew in a quick, sizzling breath through her teeth and leapt on him.  The last few inches closed between their bodies, and his wavy hair was suddenly in her shining hands.  He hadn't been blasted backward, thank goodness, and she pulled his lips down to meet hers with a hungry smirk.  The scratch of his beard on her face made him seem so manly and alive.  It made her feel ready to burst at the seams.  Sookie's mouth watered at the thought of getting at what was under his flannel shirt.

There was nothing slow and romantic about this.  This wasn't courting.  This wasn't frilly skirts and partner dancing at the Legion.  This was eating life by the forkful.  Sookie ran the tip of her tongue across Alcide's teeth, and a rumble rose in his chest that sounded a lot like satisfaction.  She pulled at the buttons of Alcide's shirt, not carin' in the slightest if they ended up popping off to get lost in the grass.  All she wanted was to feel every contour of his chest.

"Sookie," Alcide pulled back before she could get his shirt more than one button undone, leaving her panting.  Even in the dim moonlight Sookie could see that  _he_ was the one blushing now.  "Wow, I...  Are you always so..."

A startled, sort of frustrated laugh came out of her.  "Ah, _no_ , I am not always _so_.  But maybe I should start being a little bit more forward."  She looked at the bare expanse of Alcide's muscles and licked her lips.  "This is their blood.  But I am going to enjoy it.  You will too."

Alcide looked at Bill (who didn't seem the happiest at what was happening right now) and Eric (who was laughing silently), but Alcide didn't look 100% convinced to be sharing.

"Alcide, don't be--"

They didn't have a chance to talk about Alcide being shy about a little, old PDA before cool fingers closed around Sookie's hand.  She was spun away from Alcide into the familiar, cool embrace of Bill Compton.  She nestled against his neck, finding that place that she had loved to rest her forehead when it was too hot outside.

"I figure I am supposed to thank you for your blood," Sookie said. She skimmed her flaming lips across his cool chest where the top buttons of his shirt were open. The contrast with Alcide's body was extreme.  Her nipples were so hard at the feeling.  "I might not feel so generous later, so I guess I better get to that thankin' done right now."

"Sookie, you don't have to do this with them," Bill breathed. His lips touched the shell of her ear while he was talking.

"Yes, but I _want_ to.  Even if _you_ don't, I do.  And that's what you get, Bill.  I  _need_ to have them.  All that blood you gave me... is this what Eric meant by 'overcook'?  Because I feel like lust on legs." All the while Sookie ran her hands over Bill's sides, letting her fingers sneak under his waistband.

"Sookie--" He started to protest again, but she put her finger over his lips and held it there while her other hand pulled open his belt.

"Do you want me?"

He nodded his response from beneath her faintly glowing finger.  There was a mixture of lust and reluctance in his eyes.  Just like Alcide, suddenly prudish.  

"Then _this_ ," Sookie said against his lips, "is the way you'll have me tonight."  She yanked his belt from its loops and doubled it over in her hands. With a crack, she snapped the leather onto itself and stared him down.  "Maybe you should give in to me, or I'll put you over my knee."  In the moment, Sookie didn't know if she was teasing or not.  She just wanted to rub herself on him however she could.  Maybe part of her wanted to make him pay for what he'd done.

Eric intervened, grabbing her from behind and spinning her to face him. The belt was forgotten on the grass when she smelled him, cold and fresh.  Sookie wrapped her leg around his like a tango.  She took handfuls of his shirt and lungfuls of his scent.  

To outdo the others -- he was so predictable, and it made her smile fondly -- Eric pulled her close and flew straight up into the air.  They were far enough up that Bill and Alcide couldn't hear before he stopped and hovered them there.

"I usually want you to myself, but it is quite fun to see you like this," he teased.

"What?  Unhinged?  You vampires better be careful sprinkling that blood of yours around."  

Sookie spared a look to the two below them.  Any other time, she realized in a moment of clarity that sent her heartbeat rattling about in her chest like a little bird, she would only want Eric.  Not Bill, not Alcide, just Eric Northman.  It was startlingly clear to her, floating up here in the air with his arms around her.  She wanted him every day, awake or asleep, and it was a shock to the system to realize it.  

"You need to give me this," she said forcefully, rallying up her courage and poking him in the chest.  "This is partly your fault.  I don't have to remind you of Dallas, you big--"

"You do not have to remind me.  I think of that day often," he laughed.  "Never will you catch me sharing with Compton and a Were.  Except for you, Sookie, this _one_ time to keep you from going mad from Bill's blood." By the end of his sentence, he was deadly serious.

Sookie crushed her lips to his in a burst of fiery thanks and a promise of something more, later.  He finished the job Alcide started with her shirt. It fluttered to the ground between Bill and Alcide, leaving the thin lace of her bra as the only thing separating his searching hands from her breasts.

The light from Sookie's hands had grown right along with her boldness.  Quickly she said, "Even if I sound like one of those fangbangers, I really love how your nose wrinkles when you let your fangs down."  She stroked her glowing thumbs across his cheeks and pressed herself closer.

He didn't laugh like she thought he might.  Nose wrinkle, snick.  He smirked around his fangs.

Her whole body jerked in his arms with the wave of need that swept through her at the sight.  Nothing else existed but her need to possess these men.  Her desire for Eric was above all others, but she needed them all and she needed them _now_.

"Get me down to the ground," Sookie ordered.  "I'm going to fuck all of you until dawn." She wrapped her legs around his waist , grinding their centers together desperately.

Moonlight glinted off his fangs when Eric laughed again.  Before Sookie could blink, they rejoined Alcide and Bill on the grass. Eric didn't let her go until he planted the deepest, most possessive and full-of-promise kiss on her.

"Oh my.  Ok, it's time to start," she said to the three of them as she gasped for breath in the wake of that kiss. "Here are the rules."

Alcide and Bill growled at that, like no woman had ever dared to tell them how it was.  Sookie snapped her attention to them and wagged a finger.

"The  _rules_. I am not asking you to touch each other, so don't get all antsy about that. But I'm not sayin' you can't either."  Sookie paused with the most genteel smile she could muster. "If I say 'stop,' you will.  No questions, you hear?  When we begin, there will be no touching me until I give permission. You will stand still until I say you can move. Do you understand?"

She waited until each of them had nodded, enjoying the look of them chomping at the bit.  Sookie brought her hands to the button of her shorts.  Alcide's nostrils flared as he caught the scent of her growing arousal. The sound of her zipper slowly lowering was deafening in this state of strained anticipation. The skin of her arms was starting to glow as her energy crept along her body.  She wiggled her hips to make the shorts fall beneath the rise of her bottom. Over her shoulder, she watched Eric drink in the sight as they fell to her ankles.  She leaned forward a bit, feeling freer than she'd ever in her whole life.  His eyes devoured the white skin of her backside.

"Please, Sookie," Alcide begged.  His voice was rough and his hands were balled into tight fists.

"Good manners!  Lovely!  That will get you what you want," she said with a quick look to the other two, stepping to Alcide.  She swatted his hand away when he raised it to her hip.  "Nope.  Wait."

Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt, surprised at her own restraint. If she let him touch, she'd be lost to her lust, she knew it.  She'd never get to do this kind of thing in real life.  There was a snowball's chance that these three would even be in the same room together, and Sookie knew she'd never have the guts to take the three of them like this at once.  So tonight she was going to savor this.  With every button on Alcide's shirt, though, it became harder and harder to resist.  Each one showed a bit more of his perfect chest.

When she got to the last one, Alcide's breath hitched.  His knuckles were white with the strain of not reaching out.  She let her fingertips brush his groin as she undid the final button.  On her tiptoes, she ran her palms up the contours of his body and pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

"Keep waitin'," she whispered in his ear.

He answered with a frustrated rumble, but didn't defy her.

She turned to Bill and raised an eyebrow, deliberately using Eric's mannerism. Nothing should tame Bill more than that.

"Sookie," his voice was pleading, but he stayed put.

He'd never really seen the woman inside Sookie, fierce and uncompromising, but Bill was going to finally see how powerful she could be, whether he liked it or not.  This was the real her, glowing hands and all, and she was going to make him enjoy it. She marched right up to him, grabbed a side of his collar in each of her hands and ripped his shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere and the fabric tore in places with the force of it. She yanked it down his arms and threw it into the shadows, all the while holding his gaze.

"Do you see now how it's goin' to be?"  Sookie drew her eyes down his arm, taunting him with her bare neck as she did.  He stiffened and drew in a long breath of her.  His fangs snapped down.  

Bill was easily the most tight-laced one of them.  Centuries of being a vampire couldn't rid him of it.  Well, no better time to start loosening him up than now.  Sookie took his wrist and placed his hand against his own zipper.

"You're allowed this," she said, forcing him to rub his erection through his pants.  He looked shocked.  "I'll come back," she shrugged. "Until then, you should get ready." 

Sookie's glow flooded across her body when her eyes met Eric's.  It reached for him, and her feet followed until she stood looking up at him.  His black-on-black outfit couldn't be gone soon enough as far as she was concerned.  She felt the cool lust from Bill and the hot desire from Alcide flowing into her as she raised a glowing hand.  Eric gave an infinitesimal nod as her energy pulse built around her palm.  Seeing Eric's lip twinge upward in his typical lusty grin was all she needed to send it forward, disintegrating every last thread of his clothes.

Nothing was left to block her and she pressed against him.  She inhaled deeply and felt him do the same, cool flesh against warm.

"Let me touch you, Sookie," he commanded.

"Didn't you learn from Alcide?  Manners, Viking," she scolded and pulled away to arm's length again. She let him think it was easy to step away, but the feeling of his erection pressing against her had been delicious.

"Alcide, I think I feel cold. Come here."  Sookie held out her hand, drawing him closer to where she stood near Eric. She grinned from ear to ear when she saw Bill had his pants undone.  She gave him a good look at her lace-covered backside in return. 

"Kiss me.  Right here," she told Alcide, pointing to her neck.  Dissatisfied noises came from the vampires seeing the Were given permission to touch their favorite spot.  When his lips tasted her skin, Sookie's knees weakened at the heat of him, and he caught her with his strong arms.

She pressed Alcide's mouth onto her neck and looked over to Bill.

"Take them off," she commanded, pointing at his pants. "Now. I want to see you."  His earlier reluctance was gone and, with vampire speed, he was naked before all of them. His hand moved over his erection slowly.

She pressed against Alcide's arms, pushing him away enough to get room to loosen his jeans. She pushed them past his hips and felt the firm muscles of his ass.  He responded with a grunt where he still had his mouth buried in her neck. "Take them the rest of the way off."

She turned around in a slow circle, wanting to devour each of them.  They were perfect and hers for the night, as long as this dream lasted.  

Finally Eric broke when he saw the feral look in her eyes.  "Please, Sookie. Please, you must let me."

She turned her back to him after giving him a grateful smile.  This gave him access to the clasp of her bra.  Eric pushed her hair gently over her shoulder and released the clasp.  His fingers gently pressed the straps down her shoulders and he followed with kisses. His touch was electrifying, like always, and she pressed the cleft of her bottom onto his cock.

Sookie reached her hands for Bill and Alcide, giving them final permission to approach.

"Be nice," she whispered to the three of them.  

That was the last coherent thing she said for a long time.  Two sets of cool hands pressed her soaking panties as far as her knees before abandoning them there, much preferring to glide over her warm skin instead.  Sookie found Bill's mouth with her own and they began that familiar dance with their tongues.  She strained to put her arms around him, but Alcide's hot hands held her back, trying to get access too.  His tongue found her neck again and trailed down to a nipple. Sookie shuddered as he took it into his mouth. Only Eric's strong grip on her hips kept her from melting to the ground.

The things that Bill was doing with his mouth on hers were heavenly.  Spasms of pleasure were rocketing through her body, and moisture coated her inner thighs. She rubbed her legs together to relieve some of her lust, but it was gettin' her nowhere.  She was being eaten alive with the need to be filled up by these men.

"Eric," she whined past Bill's seeking mouth.  

He knew what she needed, and he leaned her forward.  Alcide dropped to his knees so he could replace Bill at her mouth. He laced his fingers into her long hair, pulling her head up and pressing her lips against his.

An unladylike moan left Sookie's mouth as Eric spread her lower lips with the head of his cock.  He was getting her back, making her beg like she'd made him beg just minutes earlier.

"So wet," she heard him whisper before he drove in to the hilt.

Her fingernails dug into Alcide's strong shoulders as a passionate scream left Sookie's lips.  Fingers pinched her nipples as Eric tortured her with achingly slow movements into her warmth.  On the verge of commanding him to speed up, Sookie realized why he had been moving at such an agonizingly slow pace.  Bill's tongue found her nub.  They barely moved another inch before the idea of the three of them touching her body like this sent Sookie trembling to her first orgasm.  Riding the wave, she found Alcide's mouth with hers, taking energy from him to withstand the pounding that Eric was now giving her.

She reached a hand between her legs, spreading herself to Bill's mouth.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she chanted as he vibrated his tongue over her. "Eric!"  Her yell gave permission for him to join her as another orgasm crested over her, tensing all of her muscles and forcing her scream into the night.  Eric grunted and she felt his weight press against her back as he slumped there for a long moment.

Bill moved away so Eric could sink to his knees. He brought her with him without ever pulling out.

"I'm not done with you yet," Eric whispered into Sookie's ear, dragging his fangs across her neck enticingly.

"Never," she said back.  A cocoon of light surrounded them as she came down from the wave of pleasure.

Eric kept her delightfully full as she beckoned Alcide over, admitting him into their twosome.  He towered above them, his manhood right in front of her for the tasting.  A spicy mix of freshly sawn lumber and clean sweat clung to his skin. Alcide was as big as Eric and plenty inviting as she grabbed him at his base, easing a pinky finger under his balls.  He threw his head back with a grunt of pleasure as a bead of wetness formed at the tip of his cock.  His hands pressed Sookie further as she lowered her eager mouth onto him.

Eric's fingers caressed her breasts as her mouth worked Alcide up and down.  She caught a glimpse of Bill watching the scene, tugging at his own erection, and a muffled moan left her throat.  The vibration of it made Alcide jerk and tense.  He was coming with abandon with only a few more strokes of her tongue.

He sat on the grass, panting and watching Sookie with glazed, sated eyes.  She turned her head and gave Eric a deep kiss before standing.  He didn't flinch at another man's taste, but her departure from his embrace sent a flicker of disappointment across his features.  It would be fleeting, she promised him with a look in her eyes.  He was too appealing on his knees like that to stay away for long, like he was begging for more.  But, for now she refocused her predatory gaze on Bill.  

They had their usual way of touching each other that was certainly good, but tonight was the night for new things.  She pressed up against his back, rubbing her mound into his ass.  She reached around and chased his hand with her own to stroke him.

"It's time for me to come on you."

He shivered in response to the strange words tumbling from her.

She slithered around him until they were face to face. "I think you're ready."

"I want it," he croaked out.  

Sookie raised an eyebrow again, coaxing more from him.

"Please," he begged quietly.

She guided him to the ground.  If ever it was time for her to be on top, it was now with Bill.  She wasted no more time and straddled his face.  "Let me feel your tongue."

He obeyed immediately, raising his mouth to meet her dripping center. She held him by his hair, thankful he didn't need to rise for air, because she was quickly thrashing with a third orgasm. Before the throbbing had even subsided, she slid down his body and impaled herself on his erection with a moan. She licked her juices from his lips as she fucked him as fast as her legs could move her.

Eric's cool hands broke some of the heat spilling off of her. They trailed down Sookie's back, her hips, her ass.  A blushing thrill drove through her when one of his fingers joined Bill's cock for a few thrusts, stretching her so full that her back arched with her gasp.  With a rumbling chuckle, he trailed his dripping finger up and circled her other entrance.  Her body moved of its own accord to raise her ass higher into the air.

"Please, Sookie." The smirk was evident in Eric's voice.  He was still trying to dominate, but he was playing along with Sookie's rules at the same time.  She turned her head, shooting him a glare, but couldn't hold an angry face.  The pleasure was too overwhelming.

Alcide and Eric must have been conspiring, because then Alcide's warm mouth wrapped around Sookie's fingers, sucking them in an incredibly erotic way.  Any hesitations she had were gone, and she nodded to Eric.  He slowly pressed his finger inside.

Sookie grunted and silently begged for Bill to keep fucking into her as she lost her rhythm.  Eric's thrusts countered Bill's.  Finally her blush was real, cheeks reddened with passion and shyness at how much her body was responding to this new sensation.

"Give in to it, Sookie. You are so beautiful. I love making you come," Eric purred in her ear, still sliding his finger into her ass.

"Oh, oh, oh! I... oh!"  Totally incoherent, her eyes were squeezed shut as she concentrated on the sensations the three of them were giving her.

"Your glow makes you look like an angel," he purred.

Alcide had kissed and licked with his rough tongue all the way up to her nipples. Sookie held his mouth there and turned to lock her eyes on Eric.

"Love this," she panted to him.  "More."

By now, it was Sookie fucking them, taking back the reins on their mutual pleasure.  Eric reached to kiss her and she came again, Bill shuddering beneath with his own orgasm.

She rolled off of Bill, onto her back.  The gentle breeze played over her skin, taking away some of the boiling heat she was generating.  But the night was not over.  She wasn't quite done yet, and she knew she needed to cool down for what was next.

The moon was blotted out.  Eric and Alcide stood over her.  Having regained breath control, she rose to her knees and ran the flat of her tongue up Eric's length.

"Do you want to bite me, Eric?"

"Yes," he managed as she continued to play her tongue around his tip.

"Good. It's almost time for that."

She took him in her mouth and bobbed once, twice, three times.  Then Sookie turned to Alcide and said, "On your back, Were."

Alcide was speechless, but obedient.  She lowered herself onto him slowly.  His size and heat drew a purr out of her.  She beckoned Bill over to kiss her again as she rocked on Alcide's length.  Bill's kisses could wake every inch of her; every stroke of his tongue connected the nerves in her lips to those in her clit.  One of her hands dug into Alcide's chest to hold him down, and one held the back of Bill's neck.  All Sookie could feel was that blissful warmth between her legs building again.

"Ooh, Alcide! I didn't know this would be so..." Sookie gasped.

Pulsing tension rose as Alcide's warm body pumped into hers.  Their matching heartbeats were driving Eric and Bill wild.  Mouths were everywhere on her skin, fangs scraping until little blood droplets rose to their tongues.

"Go faster," she begged Alcide.  His brown eyes sparkled with primal hunger, and she threw her head back and moaned. He flipped them, laying her on the grass.  Sitting back on his knees, he threw one of her legs up to his shoulder and followed her request for speed.  As her arms fell away from him, Bill and Eric each grabbed one and held them firmly to the ground.  Sookie was totally restrained and vulnerable, but she knew she still had control over it all.  She could say stop and they'd obey.

Someone's cool fingers crept down and moved rapidly across her nub.  Bill scraped his fangs over one of her nipples.  Eric met her lips with his, savoring the wild passion in her eyes.

She looked into his and said, "Bite me now."

Eric winked before sinking those glorious fangs of his to her neck.  Quickly, Bill's fangs pierced her breast.

_I think I am going to die from this_ , was the only thought Sookie's brain could make through the explosion of her orgasm.


End file.
